The King of Remnent
by KING IN THE N0RTH
Summary: So we all have our RWBY fan theories. And for some reason last weeks episode really made me want to do a story about my fan theory which is that Jaune's Great Great Grandfather was the last king of Vale. And from that theory, I wrote a story of Jaune's dad reinstating the monarchy. Not really a one-shot but I don't plan on working on this story too much. It's just for fun.


**So like the summary says I really liked the last episode and have a few theories I just wanted to write. Honestly, someone else wrote a really short story about Jaune unlocking his semblance when Weiss died. So I thought why the hell not. The story is more about Jaune parentage but it does have my theory for what Jaunes semblance might be. This story was written about 6 hours before episode 11 airs so by the time your reading this we might already know what his semblance is (fingers crossed) and I could be wrong about all of this. I want to stress this story was just because I was bored. So if someone out there really likes it don't expect it to get finished any time soon. If you read my other RWBY fic I'm sure your wondering where the next chapter is. I kind of got stuck and I figured at this point I might as well just wait till the season is over before I start it back up.**

 **Chapter One: Return of the King**

They had lost, that much was now clear. Yang thought to herself. When Blake and joined the fight, she thought they might have a chance to turn the tables. But the Faunus that joined them were not as discipline or as ruthless as the militants in the White Fang. Adam and his troops had quickly routed the other Faunus. Now Adam was fighting alongside Cinder and her other allies. Qrow was off somewhere dealing with her mother, Oscar was fighting Lionheart, the Spring maiden had disappeared as soon as she had defeated Weiss and Ruby, Nora, and Ren, were now unconscious. The only thing keeping them alive was the fact that Jaune had apparently unlocked his semblance when Weiss was killed and gone into a blind rage. His aura had transformed into a suit of white armor allowing him to take on Cinder, Emerald, and that other man who had arrived. Despite how impressive that was she knew it couldn't last. Soon enough they would overwhelm him, and it didn't look like Blake was having any luck with Adam.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Mercury swept her legs out from under her and knocked her on her back. She rolled quickly enough and dodged the strike he brought down with his foot. She shot off a round at his face which managed to daze him. She saw this as her opportunity and rushed Mercury hoping to strike a knockout blow. It might have worked…had Adam not interviewed and shot off a serious of rounds from his weapon. Yang quickly realigned against both opponents. Behind Adam she noticed Blake laying down on the ground. She should have known that it couldn't last. Yang was the strongest member of team RWBY and Adam had dispensed with her, during their last fight, like she was a child. It looked like all she could do was try and take one of them down with her. She saw Mercury coming in for another strike and managed to block it with her feet. She jumped back, hoping to gain some distant, but the true intention behind the attack became clear before her feet even it the ground. Adam came rushing in from the side with his sword drawn. This was to be her end. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Her eyes shot open when she heard the clashing of swords.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course, his sister had no attention of actually joining with anyone. She was just trying to distract him while Cinder and her minions picked away at the rest of his team. She had abandoned their fight to go after the relic with the spring maiden. He had begun to chase after her until it became clear what was more important. Raven having the relic was better than Salem. Had he hesitated even a second longer his niece would already be dead. "You okay their firecracker?" He asked, as he his sword clashed against the White Fang leader. His opponent quickly realized he didn't want to get into a test of strength with Qrow and jumped back.

"Where have you been?" Yang asked as stood next to him.

"Dealing with your mother. What the hell is going on with powderpuff over there?" He said looking at Jaune."

"I don't know he went wild when Cider killed Weiss. If we can help him out, we might still have a chance."

Yang might have been right but Qrow had a different plan. If he could just grab Ruby this Jaune might just give him enough time to escape with his nieces and Oscar. Surely they must people able to see that was their only option. He didn't want to abandon the kid and he knew Ruby would hate him for doing it but as long as she lived he would be content with that.

Yang had a been given new hope when Qrow had returned. One on one she was fairly sure she could deal with Mercury. If Qrow could take Adam, then they could deal with Cinder and that other guy. That was her goal has her fight with Mercury dragged on for several minutes. It was clear he was at his limit, but he was now fighting defensively. Doing everything he could to keep her occupied. The rest of her hopes were crushed when she saw another friend of Cinder's join the fight. He was a tall, well-dressed man, who had a ridiculous mustache. He didn't look all that intimidating, especially compared to his allies but the bolt of lighting he shot from his hands quickly squashed that assumption. He shot at Qrow first, quickly bringing him to the ground. She assumed she would be next but apparently, she wasn't important enough. He then turned his attention to Jaune. The three of them surrounded him and attacked him with everything they had. Jaune lashed out at all of them like a trapped animal but eventually, he was brought down. She was sent flying into the wall by Mercury's kick. She had been too busy looking at Jaune's battle that she had forgotten she was on her own.

She tried to stand up but it was to no avail. She was defeated, both physically and spiritually. She no longer had the energy to carry on. She watched silently as Adam walked up to her and raised his sword to strike her. "You fought well." He said with a smirk. He brought the sword down but was stopped inches away from her head. Gold chains appeared out of nowhere, restraining him. They then pulled Adam across the room knocking him into Mercury. Yang looked around for the source of what had just happened and saw one man interring through the doors. He was a tall broad-chested man wearing golden armor. He had Black hair and dark Red eyes similar to her mothers. On the breastplate was a Red falcon with a crown around its neck.

"Lay down your weapons now and I will show mercy." The man said in a cold tone that sent a shiver down Yang's spine.

Cinder turned to face the man and began to laugh. "O how generous of you. And may I ask who are you who would presume to give us orders."

"I'm Charles Arryn. Head of House Arryn and King of Remnant." He said in an almost uncaring tone."

Cinder laughed even harder but the man with the mustache seemed more amused. "And it was my understanding that the Arryn line had died out."

"It seems like you were mistaken. Now I will not ask a third time. Stand down or you will be put down."

"I'll choose the third option!" Cinder said as she unleashed a wave of fire from her hand that engulfed the man. The flames became so intense that Yang felt them from across the room.

When the flames subsided Yang expected to see a burned corps, instead she saw a wall of swords standing before the man. A gold portal appeared, not unlike her mother's semblance, and the swords quickly disappeared into them. There the man stood unfazed by the attack with his hands behind his back

"So, you are the new Fall maiden. I suppose that means I have to take you alive." He said in a bored tone.

As he spoke Yang saw Mercury rush Charles. His foot was stopped by a spear that appeared suddenly, mere inches away from making contact.

Mercury remained in that position for less than a second, but it was long enough. Two swords shot out from two different portals and sliced through Mercury's robotic legs. The boy landed on his back with a thud. He didn't have a chance to say anything because a second later another portal appeared above his head and a trident came out of it and cut right into his throat.

"What a waste," Charles said.

Yang was caught off guard by the event. While his strength was impressive what shocked her was the detached manner in which he ended another person's life. While she owed this man for saving her own life it was clear that he was not a very companionate human been.

The members of Cinder's group all turned to face the new threat. Adam came up next to them and looked ready to fight.

"Mr. Tauris, my men are rounding up the members of your organization as we speak. Your fate has been sealed but if you wish for me to have any leniency for your men you will lay down your sword now."

Adam scoffed and made to attack. As he ran up to Charles a string of portals appeared, and an assortment of spears, swords, and daggers shot out from them. However, unlike Mercury, Adam had enough skill to dodge the attack. He expertly maneuvered through the projectiles until he came within arms reach of Charles. Adam swung, attempting to cut the man in two just as he had severed Yang's arm. The thunderous shockwave that was sent through the building signaled to everyone that the attack failed. It was hard to tell from where Yang was seated but it looked as if a large rectangular shield had come up from the ground to block Adam's strike."

"It's a shame. You are a particularly skilled warrior. You would have made a decent Paladin." Charles spoke before a dozen gold portals opened around the two men. Adam disengaged quickly enough to avoid being turned into a pin cushion, but he did not remain unscathed. He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and tried to stop the wound from bleeding with his hand.

"Cinder, we might be out of our league. It might be wise to retreat."

Cinder turned towards the man. "Scared Watts?" She teased.

"Don't be a fool. He just blew off your attack like it was nothing. You and Hazel are already at your limit. If we regroup now we might be able to fight him at a preferable time and location." Watts shot back angrily.

"And what do you think Salem is going to say when she learns we had control of Haven and the Spring maiden but left without the relic." Cinder said as she stepped forward to face the man claiming to be the King of Remnant. The others followed suit and began to encircle the man. Yang forced herself to stand as she watched, the person who had just saved her life become surrounded. She knew she had to help him. While his strength was impressive she doubted he could take on all four of them. And from what she could see Emerald was begging to stand to make the odds even worse.

She began walking forward but felt a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned as saw Qrow.

"Don't!" He said cryptically.

"What do you mean. He's outnumbered. We need to help him." Yang said, confused.

"Your uncle is right, Charles can handle it himself. We need to focus on getting Ruby and you out of here." Oscar said, or at least the words came out of his mouth, it was clear they were Ozpin's words.

"What, you know this guy?" Qrow said, obviously taken off guard.

"Not now. We can talk about that once we get Ruby out of here."

"What about the others?" Yang asked, surprised she was the one who had to bring it up.

"Your sister takes priority," Oscar said forcefully.

Yang just stared at him in shock.

"Look, when we get Ruby to the rest of Charles' men we can come back for the others. Now is not the time to argue."

Yang though now was the exactly the time to argue when her uncle and Ozpin where talking about abandoning her friends. She was cut off from replying when she heard a massive clash of swords. She turned and saw Charles, standing in the same spot, surrounded by glowing portals of gold. For vastly different swords stretched out of each portal blocking every one of his attacker's strikes. Soon more portals opened, and more swords came shooting out forcing the attackers to begin dodging. Each of the attackers dodged in different ways. Adam moved swiftly through the incoming projectiles, Cider created a hurricane around her that knocked the weapons off course, Hazel stood his ground and deflected each strike with his arms, the task obviously doing damage to his aura. The man Cinder had called Watts had the most rational strategy, in Yang's opinion, and found shelter as soon as possible. It seemed Yang's fears where unjustified. Charles had managed to put all his opponents on the defensive, without even moving. Cidered tried using the Falls maiden's powers against him but each attempted ended the same way. A wall of swords would appear and then a counter assault would follow. On the last attempt, Cinder was shot with a spear through the ankle making her immobile. The fell to her knees a few feet from where Ruby was.

"You would save yourself a great deal of pain," Charles replied.

Cinder did not take the warning to hurt. As he said that she, Adam, Watts, and Hazal attacked in concert. The mix of lighting from Watts, flames from Cinder, and bullets from Adam spread Charles' defenses just enough for Hazal to make it through. For the first time since the fight began Charles was forced to physically dodge. Any hope Cinder and her allies might have been granted by the small victory were quickly destroyed as Charles martialized a massive hammer and stuck Hazel in the chest, sending the 7-foot tall man flying back into the gold statue at the end of the room. The hammer disappeared into light as Charles began walking over towards Cinder.

Cinder, get the girl!" Lionheart yelled from the second floor. He won't risk putting her in danger!"

Charles did not stop his advance, but he did look up at Lionheart. "My father always said you were a spineless fool."

Cinder did not waist a second. She quickly stood over Ruby unconscious body and pointed her hand at Ruby's head. A small flame surrounded Cinders hand. "Leave now or I'll kill her!" Cinder yelled, will a noticeable amount of fear. Yang's heart dropped. The picture of her baby sister being engulfed by flames raced through Yang's mind.

"Charles!" Oscar yelled. "She has the silver eyes. Stand down a let them leave."

Charles ignored the warning and moved forward. Yang saw the weakest of flicks from his wrist.

"Take one more step and I'll AWWWWWWW" Cinder's threat was cut off by a blood-curdling scream, as an ax struck right through her hand cutting it clean off.

Emerald

"We need to get out of here now!" Watts told Emerald quietly.

"I'm not leaving Cinder behind," Emerald replied. "I owe…She was cut off as Watts grabbed her throat. "Listen, you fool. Cinder is dead if you don't do anything we will be as well."

Watts quickly realized her and began to pull something out of his jacket. "I need you to use your semblance and created a distraction. Doesn't matter what it is as long as it keeps him occupied.

It must have been less than a second but it felt like an eternity as she contemplated the decision. She remembered being hungry and homeless with no place to go. She remembered how Cinder had saved her from that life and given her a purpose. But she also remembered Cinder laughing at the hundreds of people being slaughtered in Vale. She remembered her threatening to kill Mercury when he got out of line. She had never cared about any of them only about gaining power and deep down she had always known that. "Fine," Emerald said as she created an illusion for this so-called king. In the illusion she made it seem like all 5 of them had attacked him. Instead of going into a defensive position, like most people would have done, he merely brought out his wall of swords. This time, however, chains appeared as well and became entangled in the spaces he must have seen his opponents.

"That will work," Watts said as he pushed the button on his device. Soon a dozen small explosion went off and the ceiling began to crumble. "Now let's get out of here," Watts said rushing up the stair to where Lionheart was.

Qrow tackled Yang to the ground and remained on top of her hoping to protect his niece from the falling dabris. He quickly heard a loud crash but felt nothing. He looked around and saw a massive 25-foot fall Knight holding the ceiling up. He looked around and saw 3 equally large swords acting as pillars for the other side of the room.

"Agh. Qrow. Can you get off me?" Yang asked.

"O sorry." He said as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

Quickly dozens of Atlassian soldiers and an equal number of soldiers with a uniform he had never seen before began flooding into the room behind one Winter Schnee.

Any other time he might have made a joke but as she approached him his heart sank. He knew what she was about to ask.

"Qrow." She said in a cold voice.

He struggled to look her in the eyes.

"Was my sister, Weiss, with you all?"

Qrow struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Winter, she didn't make it." He said pointed at Weiss' body.

Winter's eyes shot open wide as she rushed over to her sister.

 **Charles**

"Ironwood said he's recovered the relic." His daughter told him. "He and Penny were able to subdue the Spring maiden and the woman she was with."

"Good. Start sending the men up the second floor. The others got away. I want them found." Charles said before he started coughing.

"I can take command for now. You should be resting with the condition your in. You haven't exerted yourself like that in years." Mary said, worry dripping from her voice.

Charles quickly dismissed such worries. "First retrain that woman." He told a soldier as he pointed at Cinder.

"Yes, your Grace." The soldier replied.

"Is she really a threat at this point? She doesn't have any hands."

"As long as she has the Fall maiden's powers she's a threat," Charles replied.

"As you say," Mary replied.

"O and heal Jaune."

"She's still breathing! I need a medic!" Winter cried out.

"Delay that. Heel the Schnee girl first." Charles commanded.

Winter watch as the king's daughter rushed over to her. She placed her hand on Weiss wound and a white light began to form. "She's lucky. The blade missed her vital organs. And for some reason, its already cauterized. She most likely passed out from the pain.

"Thank you," Winter said.

"Don't mention it," Mary replied as the wound began to close. "You know Jaune wrote about her, your sister I mean, in his letters to home."

It took Winter a second to understand what Mary was talking about. "O your brother. Weiss mentioned a Jaune Arc but…never mentioned a Jau-

"No that's him. He never liked the pressure his last name brought. I assume that's why he chose to use our mother's name. So, what did your sister say about him."

Winter tried to come up with a polite way to phrase her sister's opinion of Mary's brother. "Well, she was never very specific but….

"Okay," Mary laughed. "I think I get it."

 **So obviously I borrow ed some concepts from another anime and quite a bit of stuff from Game of Throne. But for my theory to work Jaune really had to be using his mother's maiden name. Like if the legendary hero of the Great War last name was Arc it would seem strange to me that no one who ask if he's related to the former king. Also I put some thought into the name of Jaune's farther. If you can guess who it is let me know.**


End file.
